PointRight is a user-friendly input redirection system that enables any user's keyboard and mouse to be used across multiple publicly displayed computers in a multi-user, multi-machine interactive environment. It employs a geometric model for mouse motion across screens and redirects input across multiple independent machines and operating systems. In other words, with PointRight, a user can use the mouse to easily move the cursor from machine to machine according to the topology of screens in the interactive environment. When a cursor reaches the edge of a screen, PointRight seemingly moves to the adjacent screen and keyboard control is simultaneously redirected to the appropriate machine. PointRight is described in detail by Johanson et al. in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,685 filed Apr. 8, 2004. The present invention further extends the architecture and functionality of PointRight to enhance its versatility for cross-device, cross-platform multi-user input redirection capabilities.